Bouche-toi les oreilles, fort fort fort ! Tu entends comme je t'aime
by ManonFT
Summary: An X791, voici venu le jour du grand départ ! Venez suivre les aventures de notre guilde de mages préférée pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques de Crocus ! C'est aussi l'histoire de notre chère constellationiste Lucy, qui peu à peu découvre ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami qui n'est autre que notre mage de feu national : Natsu ! Au programme : Aventures, Amour, Emotions ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

Fic : « Bouche toi les oreilles, fort fort fort ! Tu entends comme je t'aime ? »

Notre histoire se passe durant les fameux « Grands jeux magiques » de Fiore. Cet événement se déroule comme chaque année au Domus Flau de la capitale Crocus, du 30 Juin au 6 Juillet. Nos héros préférés, s'étant laissé prendre par le temps dans le royaume des Esprits, les préparatifs pour le tournoi furent donc précipités….

Jour du départ :

-Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuce ! Hurla Natsu.

Ce hurlement eu pour effet de réveiller la constellationiste endormie dans son bain ! Elle se dépêcha d'en sortir pour finir de se préparer et boucler ses dernières valises. C'était le jour du grand départ ! La renaissance de la guilde Fairy Tail allait bientôt sonner ! Tout en descendant les escaliers de son immeuble pour rejoindre la meilleure équipe de cette guilde, Lucy se demandait quelles pouvaient être les épreuves et les guildes participantes. Lorsqu'elle arriva en-bas, elle fut gentiment accueilli par une boule de poil bleu qui lui sauta au cou.

Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! T'en as mis du temps ! Se plaignit le petit chat bleu.

Gomen ! s'excuse vivement la constellationiste.

Lorsqu'elle vit son meilleur ami Natsu, les joues de Lucy s'empourprèrent et elle détourna rapidement (trop rapidement pour que cela échappe à Erza ) le regard. Cela faisait quelques semaines que les sentiments de Lucy pour Natsu avaient évolué, cela avait commencé lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée un matin, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, dans les bras de son meilleur ami…Elle s'y était sentie anormalement bien (selon elle ! )

Lucy, pourquoi t'es toute rouge d'un coup ? Demanda Natsu, sortant de cette façon, la mage de ses pensées.

Euh…Ce n'est rien ! Ca va Natsu, ne t'en fais pas ! s'empressa t'-elle de répondre.

T'es sure hein ? T'es pas malade au moins ? Je me vois pas aller au tournoi sans toi de toute façon ! Fit le jeune garçon avec une moue triste.

Cette simple phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Lucy, elle se mit à agiter les mains devant elle en secouant la tête (Je vous laisse imaginer ça :p ) et dit : - Ne t'en fais pas Natsu, tout va bien ! Mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas trainer ici, le train ne va pas nous attendre toute la journée les amis !

Elle a raison, renchérit Erza, Nous sommes en retard ! Dépêchez-vous ! Et Grey rhabille toi !

Oh nan c'est encore arrivé ! se plaignit le jeune mage de glace.

Et c'est ainsi que la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail se mit à courir à toute vitesse, bagages au vent, vers la gare où ils attrapèrent leur train juste à temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! ^^ Je viens de finir le chapitre 2, il est plus long que le premier (encore heureux me direz-vous :P). Je suis bien lancée dans mon histoire, mes idées sont claires et je sais où je vais ! Je voulais aussi vous dire que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner ma fic tant qu'elle ne sera pas bouclée. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jour ou tous les deux jours, pour le début du moins. J'espère que le commencement vous plait ! Je reçevrai avec le plus grand des plaisirs, les reviews et les messages privés, et nous vous en faite pas si je tarde à répondre, je débute sur le site donc il me faut le temps de bien le cerner dans sa totalité ! ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et en avant pour le chapitre 2 Mina ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

-« Juste à temps ! » s'exclama Erza.

-« Oui ! Encore un peu et on le manquait ! » renchérit Wendy qui attendait ses amis à la gare depuis déjà 15 minutes.

En effet, ils étaient arrivés au train juste au moment du coup de sifflet ! Soulagé, le petit groupe alla prendre ses places, mais tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le profond malaise qu'éprouvait Natsu dans n'importe lequel des transports. Ce fut Lucy qui aperçut le mage de feu qui tentait désespérément de rejoindre ses amis en se traînant lamentablement sur le sol, à la manière d'une limace agonisante !

- « Mon pauvre Natsu ! » s'exclama Lucy. « Même le soin de Wendy ne marche pas cette fois ci ! ».

La jeune mage stellaire était vraiment très embêtée de voir son meilleur ami dans un état aussi pitoyable. Alors, avec l'aide d'Erza, elle hissa Nastu sur la banquette, et installa doucement la tête du mage sur ses genoux. Le pauvre mage de feu était vraiment dans un sal état, son visage vert pouvant en témoigner ! Cependant, lorsque le doux parfum de Lucy lui parvint au nez, il sembla s'apaiser.

-« Merci Luce, je me sens un peu mieux ! » parvint –il à articuler avec difficultés. A l'entente de ces propos, les joues de Lucy prirent une petite teinte rougeâtre…

-« C'est trooop mignooon ! » dit Happy. Contrariée par l'intervention gênante de l'Exceed, Lucy utilisa son fameux « Lucy Kick » pour l'envoyer voler à travers tout le wagon avec un -« Sale matouuuuuuuuuu ! » en guise de réponse ! La constellationiste retourna s'assoir et recalla la tête de son meilleur ami sur ses genoux, ce dernier en soupia d'aise, ce qui n'échappa pas à notre mage en armure préférée bien évidemment !

Machinalement, Lucy se mit à passer la main dans la tignasse rose de Natsu, elle lui fournissait en quelque sorte un « massage », visiblement assez relaxant puisque le jeune homme parti très rapidement rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté autour de Lucy, elle respirait tranquillement cette petite odeur de bois brûlé, caractéristique de l'homme dont elle était presque amoureuse…Et elle profitait de la sensation que lui procurait ses cheveux sur le dos de ses mains. Seulement, le monde tournait encore en dehors de sa « bulle » et le reste du petit groupe observait cette scène avec un air disons….ahuri pour un jeune mage de glace, attendri pour une jeune dragon slayer du ciel et pensive pour une jeune femme en armure à la chevelure flamboyante. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en train de se dire que cette nouvelle attitude qu'avaient les deux jeunes mages l'un envers l'autre cachait sûrement quelque chose…

-« Il faut que je questionne Lucy dès que nous serons installées dans notre chambre d'hôtel… » se dit Erza.

Le voyage jusqu'à la capitale fleurie Crocus s'avéra vraiment très long, les nombreux arrêts du train dans les différentes gares rallongeaient considérablement le voyage. Mais au plus grand étonnement de tout le monde, le trajet semblait bien agréable pour un certain mage de feu…En effet, Natsu avait l'air de faire des rêves particulièrement agréables à en juger par sa mine réjouie et son grand sourire ! Lucy était plus qu'heureuse de voir que son mal des transports s'était bien apaisé, et elle espérait secrètement y être pour quelque chose…Elle espérait surtout que ce soit entièrement grâce à elle que la mal être avait fait ses valises… ! Mais la voix de Grey la sortit de sa rêverie :

-« Les amis, nous voilà arrivés ! » s'exclama-t-il.

-« En effet ! » dit Erza. « Macao disait la vérité, cette ville est vraiment magnifique ! »

Crocus était désignée comme « La capitale fleurie » et c'était effectivement le cas, les fleurs, de tous types et de toutes couleurs, prenaient la plus grande partie des murs de la gare ! Lorsque le train s'arrêta complétement, Natsu se réveilla en s'étirant et s'exclama :

-« On est déjà arrivé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé le yeux 5min ! Je me sentais vraiment soulagé, merci beaucoup Lucy ! »

-« Aaaa…avec plai-plai-plai-plaisir ! » bredouilla la blonde. Erza en rigola dans ses cheveux… -« Il y a vraiment anguille sous roche » pensa t'elle.

-« Prenons les valises et direction l'hôtel ! » dit Wendy.

-« OUI ! » répondit le reste du groupe, à l'unisson !

Durant le trajet, Lucy et Natsu marchaient côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant parfois..En toute innocence bien sûr…En marchant dans les rues fleuries de la capitale, le petit groupe pu constater à quelle point la ville était magnifique et accueillante ! Les fleurs avaient leur place partout où ils marchaient !

-« Cette ville est un vrai paradis. » Dit Lucy.

-« Un vrai paradis pour les amoureux ! » souligna Erza.

-« Euh…Oui, certainement…Pourquoi tu dis ça Erza ? » lui demanda Lucy.

-« Comme ça…Je constate que les couples sont nombreux et ont l'air heureux ! »

-« Oui, tu as raison ! » murmura Lucy. Un soupçon de tristesse se sentit dans sa voix.

Et oui…Notre jeune constellationiste bien qu'ayant des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, ne savait absolument pas si il en était de même pour lui…Elle ne savait d'ailleurs, même pas s'il savait ce qu'était « L'Amour » !

Certaines fois, quand elle entendait Mirajane parler du passé de Natsu et Lisanna, Lucy sentait une pointe de jalousie naître en elle. Elle n'en était pas fière, Lisanna était une fille vraiment parfaite en tout point mais, la mage stellaire ne supportait pas l'idée qu'une autre qu'elle puisse combler le cœur de son meilleur ami…

-« Nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel ! » signala Grey.

Ils retrouvèrent donc avec plaisir le reste de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Jubia retrouva son « Grey-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » mais en voyant cette « hystérique de première » comme il le disait souvent, lui courir après, Grey décida de fuir et se cacha derrière Erza. Pendant ce temps, Lucy assista à une scène qui lui brisa littéralement le cœur…Natsu était parti voir Lisanna pour prendre de ses nouvelles après le voyage…Les yeux de la constellationiste se brouillèrent de larmes et sa voix hoqueta. Cependant elle esseya de se reprendre puisque Makarov appela la guilde entière à venir prendre les clés et à découvrir son partenaire de chambre. Les groupe furent : Lisanna, Elfman et Mirajane ensemble, Cana avec Evergreen, Fried avec Bixslow. En utilisant une dizaine de menaces et une description d'une mort plus que douloureuse par noyade « accidentelle » Jubia parvint à obtenir du propriétaire, une chambre double pour elle et son « Grey-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » ! Le pauvre mage de glace en frissonnait d'effroi !

Ensuite, Erza fut casée dans la même chambre que Wendy pour leur plus grande joie ! Puis vint le tour de Lucy…

-« Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais il ne nous reste qu'une seule chambre avec un lit double…Vous la partagerait donc avec Mr Dragneel. » l'informa le responsable de l'accueil.

-« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? » s'exclama Lucy dont le visage prit la teinte des cheveux d'Erza. Elle se mit à hurler que c'était impossible, inconcevable et horrible ! Elle courrait partout dans le hall de l'hôtel en criant au scandale et en demandant à voir le propriétaire, qui lui assura qu'il ne pouvait rien faire du tout et que les chambres étaient attribuées pour la totalité du séjour… « Ni échangeable, ni remboursable ! »

Mais ce que personne ne vit, c'est que pendant que Lucy piquait sa grosse crise, le mage de feu était accoudé au bar avec un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage…

* * *

**Ahahahah :P Ne m'en voulez pas de couper à ce moment là ! Ca rendra la suite plus attendue je trouve (oui, je suis un ti peu sadique parfois ! :P) J'espère ue ça vous plait ! Bonne nuit 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 ! J'aurai du vous le poster hier mais j'ai eu un léger contre-temps ! Gomen mina ! :S Sinon, jespère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review même (et surtout d'ailleurs ) si c'est pour me faire des remarques ! Je suis ici pour m'améliorer alors aidez-moi :D ! **

**Je remercie donc grandement alice ! Qui m'a offert la joie d'ouvrir ma boîte mail et de voir ma toute première review ! Et pour te répondre je te dirai que oui, Natsu est un petit pervers et ça ne fait que commencer, ahah :P !**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire en paix ! Enjoy, hope you like it ! Bisous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

_« Mais ce que personne ne vit, c'est que pendant que Lucy piquait sa grosse crise, le mage de feu était accoudé au bar avec un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage… »_

-« Calme- toi Luce ! C'est pas si grave de se retrouver ensemble ! » intervint Natsu avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, « Après tout, je viens souvent dormir chez toi avec Happy, et la dernière fois on a même dormi ensemble ! » poursuivit-il.

A ce moment-là, tous les visages des membres de la guilde prirent une expression ahuri, même le Maitre semblait plus que surpris de la nouvelle. Lucy, quant à elle, avait pris une teinte rouge qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle des cheveux d'Erza. Cette dernière intervint d'ailleurs :

-« Natsu, tu dors chez Lucy ?! »

-« Bah oui, un jour cet hiver elle avait plus chauffage alors je l'ai remplacé pour qu'elle puisse dormir ! » lui répondit-il

Tous les mages présents hallucinèrent !

-« C'était troooooop mignon » dit Happy pour en rajouter au malaise de notre constellationiste qui rougit de plus belle.

-« Ca suffit » intervint Makarov. « Demain, nous visitons Crocus, allez-vous installer dans vos chambres respectives, mais pour ceux qui désirent sortir après cela, n'oubliez pas que le couvre-feu est à minuit ! Et si un membre de la guilde n'est pas dans sa chambre à cette heure, il sera disqualifié définitivement ! »

Tous les mages acquiescèrent et prirent la direction de leurs chambres avec leurs partenaires attribués. Lucy et Natsu se retrouvèrent seuls, étant donné qu'Happy avait décidé de suivre Charuru. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre se fit dans un silence gêné, aucun des deux mages ne savaient quoi dire, et Lucy essayait tant bien que mal de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre, Lucy et Natsu avancèrent tous deux leurs mains pour l'ouvrir, ils eurent en même temps un mouvement de recul :

-« Euh…Après toi ! » bredouilla Lucy.

-« Me-me-merci Luce ! » réussit à articuler Natsu. Il ouvrit donc la porte et laissa Lucy passer en première, elle fut d'ailleurs très étonnée par ce geste, surtout venant de Natsu !

-« Bizarre… » se dit-elle.

Elle entra donc dans la chambre, au passage, elle frôla Natsu qui put sentir (avec bonheur) le parfum de la blonde.

-« Tu sens vraiment bon Lucy ! » dit-il avec un sourire. Lucy rougit légèrement et remercia Natsu.

-« On défait les bagages Natsu ? » demanda-t-elle

-« Bien sur ! » lui répondit-il.

Ils commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, soudain Lucy se prit les pieds dans les bretelles de son sac ! Alors qu'elle allait s'étaler sur le sol, Natsu la rattrapa de jutesse et ils tombèrent sur le grand lit double dans une position…gênante…En effet lors de la chute, Natsu s'est arrangé pour se retrouver sous Lucy pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse en tombant. Ils atterrirent donc sur le lit, Natsu tenant Lucy au-dessus de lui par la taille, et de là où il était, le mage de feu avait une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de la jeune fille ! Leurs visages était à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, soudain Natsu s'approcha du visage de Lucy, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, il la tenait toujours par la taille, la constellationiste ferma les yeux, attendant le moment où leurs bouches allaient se sceller…Seulement, ce moment n'arriva pas puisque Natsu s'était relevé dans le seul but de relever Lucy. « Nan mais t'espérais quoi ? » lui dit une petite voix que l'on nommera conscience ! « Oh la ferme toi ! » pensa Lucy. Belle claque mentale en tout cas !

-« Ca va Luce ? Tu t'es pas fait mal au moins ? » demanda t-il.

-« Euh…Non non, ça va, merci Natsu » murmura t-elle. « Ce que je suis bête » se dit-elle, « Comme si je pouvais espérer ce genre de choses de la part de Natsu..Il me voit juste comme une bonne amie, je suis sure qu'il ne connait rien aux sentiments amoureux… »

-« Dit Natsu, je suis quoi pour toi ? ». Sitôt cette phrase prononcée, Lucy se mordit les lèvres, ça lui avait échappé…Pourquoi avoir posé cette question ? Pour avoir une nouvelle déception ? Ca non, elle avait eu son compte pour la journée ! « Brillante idée ma vieille ! » pensa-t-elle.

-« Et ben…tu es ma précieuse nakama Luce, comme ma meilleure amie ! » lui répondit soudain Natsu.

-« Ah…euh…Et ben c'est…c'est…c'est très chouette ! Ouais, vraiment super ! » répondit la jeune mage mi-figue mi-raisin.

D'un côté elle était heureuse de la réponse de Natsu puisqu'elle savait combien l'amitié comptait à ses yeux, ça voulait donc dire qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour lui puisqu'il avait utilisé le terme « meilleure amie » ! « Owiiiiiiiiiiii » hurla la petite voix dans sa tête. Mais de l'autre, il ne la considérait « que » comme sa meilleure amie, et elle avait un peu l'impression que tout espoir de représenter plus que ça était perdu… !

Après cette petite conversation, les deux mages rangèrent leurs affaires en silence, mais pas un silence pesant, c'était plutôt comme un moment de grand calme (très rare chez Natsu !) où chacun profitait de l'autre…à sa façon….En effet, Lucy repensait à la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de Natsu, quant à lui, il humait discrètement l'air ambiant afin de capter la délicieuse odeur de cette jeune femme qui lui faisait tourner la tête et il pensait : « Elle sent vraiment bon…Je me sens bien quand je suis avec elle, alors pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui dire tout ça ? » Et oui mon cher Natsu, l'amour c'est compliqué !

-« Natsu ? J'ai fini mon rangement, je vais aller me doucher. On pourrait sortir faire un tour autour de l'hôtel après, enfin…Si tu veux bien sur ? »

Le jeune mage de feu sortit doucement de sa rêverie et répondit :

-« Oui, bonne idée Luce ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Si tôt dit, si tôt fait ! La constellationiste prit ses affaires et partit vers la salle de bain. Une fois installée dans son bain, elle commença à se savonner doucement et à chantonner un air que sa mère lui avait appris. Elle avait complétement oublié le monde extérieur, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup !

Mais de l'autre côté de la porte, Natsu profitait parfaitement bien du moment, il avait senti une délicieuse odeur de vanille qui s'échappait de la salle de bain, suivit d'une voix si mélodieuse qu'il se sentait transporté vers un autre monde. Cette voix si parfait le faisait rêver, oui c'est cela, Natsu devait rêver, une voix si angélique ne pouvait provenir que d'un rêve !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lucy sortit de son bain, se sécha rapidement et épongea ses cheveux, ensuite elle s'habilla d'un mini short en jean et d'un tee-shirt orange avec une inscription « Fairy Tail » dessus.

-« Waaah ! Il est classe ton haut Luce ! » s'écria Natsu (avec des étoiles dans les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte !).

-« Merci Natsu ! »

-«Bon, je vais aller me laver moi aussi, je me dépêche promis ! » dit-il.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Natsu sortit de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement…une serviette nouée autour de la taille !

-« J'ai oublié mes fringues ! » lança t-il. A ces mots, la mage stellaire releva la tête de son livre et elle ne put s'empêcher de devenir rouge pivoine en voyant Natsu. En effet, le mage de feu n'était pas totalement sec, ses cheveux lui collaient à la nuque lui donnant un air vraiment…craquant ! Des gouttes lui roulaient sur le torse et descendait jusqu'à son bas de ventre...Lucy put admirer ses muscles saillants, ses abdos parfaits, ses biceps parfaitement entretenus et sa taille en V…

-« Il est tellement…sexy ! » pensa-t-elle. « Regardez-moi cette musculature parfaite…Rien en trop, juste comme il faut ! ». Elle se sentait toute « chose », les jambes en coton, les mains moites et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle sentait également que son visage avait pris une teinte…très colorée ! « Ressaisis-toi Lucy ! Il va se douter de quelque chose sinon ! » lui intima la petite voix ! En pensant à cela, Lucy toussota, gênée et sourit légèrement à son meilleur ami….Qui était déjà reparti s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle avait eu bien chaud et décida d'enfiler son pyjama puisque vu l'heure et la pluie qui tombait, ils ne sortiraient pas ce soir ! Elle enfila donc son petit short jaune et un débardeur noir.

Lorsque Natsu ressortit, il était déjà 23h30, ainsi ils décidèrent de faire le tour demain, c'était une décision plus sage car avec le couvre-feu de minuit il ne fallait pas tenter le diable…

Le temps du rangement et de leurs douches respectives, le temps s'était vraiment bien gâté et Lucy constata que la pluie de toute à l'heure avait redoublé et que la température de la chambre avait bien diminué.

Elle se mit donc sous les couvertures, bientôt imitée par Natsu.

-« Je te préviens ! » lui dit-elle « T'as pas intérêt de te coller à moi cette nuit ! Sinon, je te jette par la fenêtre ! »

Le chasseur de dragon déglutit difficilement car il savait qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse… ! Cependant, lorsque Lucy se leva précipitamment pour allumer le chauffage de la chambre, celui-ci décida de se mettre en grève et ne s'alluma pas. La jeune constellationiste s'énerva en traitant l'appareil de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables : saloperie, boite de conserve qui ne peut même pas remplir son job…Le pauvre en prit pour son grade ! Natsu rigola en voyant la mage se mettre en colère pour si peu, ce qui la valut un jeté de cousin parfaitement bien calculé de la part de la mage stellaire !

-« Allé Luce, reviens par-là, je peux jouer le radiateur, tant que c'est pour toi ça me va ! » lui dit-il soudain.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement à l'entente de cette phrase puis se recoucha en remerciant son meilleur ami :

-« Juste pour cette nuit alors…Merci Natsu ! Mais…où est Happy ?! »

-« Oh ne t'en fais pas, il dort dans la chambre de Charuru ! »

-« Ils sont trop mignons ! » dit Lucy.

Natsu rigola suite à ça. Ensuite il ouvrit les bras et Lucy ne se fit pas prier pour aller s'y blottir tranquillement. Elle poussa un léger soupir d'aise et s'aperçut alors que le jeune homme dormait avec un simple boxer…Elle rougit fortement puis ferma les yeux et plongea rapidement dans le royaume de Morphée. Natsu, quant à lui, observa la jeune femme pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'endormir lui aussi, en la serrant doucement contre son cœur.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^ Alors c'était comment ? J'espère que vous avez apprecié en tout cas !**

**Et, Ôh toi cher lecteur qui est en train de lire ceci, n'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis ! *-* Bonne soirée/ Nuit / journée ! ;) ManonFT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo Minaaaa :P ! Je suis plus que désolée du retard ! J'étais tellement occupée que je n'ai pas pu toucher à mon ordi pendant tout ce temps ! Gomen ! :S Pour me faire pardonner, c'est un chapitre plus long ! :) Il y'a plus de dialogues dans celui-là ! **

**Sinon, voici le chapitre 4 ! On progresse euh...progressivement ^^ ! Vous allez découvrir les sentiments des personnages et les conseils de leurs amis ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Et promis, le prochain chapitre comportera plus...d'actions ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça me ferai vraiment super plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

_Le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses la pris par la taille et repoussa la porte de leur chambre d'un coup de pied, la jeune fille enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et se souleva du sol pour accrocher ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Leurs baisers étaient pleins de désir, d'envie et de sentiments. A contrecœur, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais recommencèrent cette dans bien vite. Avec douceur, le jeune homme demanda avec sa langue, l'accès à la bouche de la demoiselle, qui répondit positivement à cette demande en entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Ils commencèrent alors une danse endiablée, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre et à réveiller son désir. Le mage de feu passa alors délicatement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de la jeune constellationiste, qui poussa un léger soupir qui fit sourire le jeune homme entre deux baisers brûlants. Les deux mages avaient chaud, très chaud même, si bien que la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds décida de débarrasser son amant de son haut. Les vêtements de chacun volèrent alors à travers la pièce et les deux mages atterrirent doucement sur le lit, tous deux en sous-vêtements. Le jeune homme embrassait le cou de la mage stellaire qui se cambrait sous ses caresses. Cette dernière passait ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme qu'elle avait tellement désiré et le faisait soupirer de contentement quand elle caressait le bas de son dos du bout de ses doigts. Le mage de feu détacha alors le soutien-gorge de son amante et se mit à titiller sa poitrine si imposante, la « victime » de cet acte se cambra de plaisir en murmurant :_

_-« Natsu… »_

_Ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait, le jeune homme s'aventura plus bas, il glissa sa main le long du ventre parfait de la mage, il s'apprêtait à lui retirer sa culotte…. »_

Lucy se réveilla en nage dans le lit ! Elle se releva sans voir que Natsu la regardait sans comprendre.

-« Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve… » dit Lucy avec une pointe de déception dans la voix et le regard.

-« Bah il avait l'air bien ton rêve ! » intervint soudain Natsu.

La mage stellaire sursauta en voyant que son ami avait l'air plutôt bien réveillé, et certainement depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle !

-« Euh…Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

-« Bah t'arrêtais pas de sourire….Et de répéter mon prénom… » ajouta-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

« Oh naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! » se dit la jeune femme. « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Bravo Lucy, t'es vraiment la dernière des gourdes ! Aucune maitrise de soi sur ce coup-là ! Pourquoi ne pas lui sauter dans les bras pendant qu'il se douche tant qu'on y est ! ».

La jeune mage se sermonna ainsi pendant quelques minutes et se dirigea précipitamment vers la salle de bain en prenant soin de prendre ses affaires. Elle lança un bref « Je vais me doucher ! » à son meilleur ami et s'enferma à clef dans la pièce. Elle réfléchit à son rêve pendant qu'elle faisait couler doucement l'eau sur ses cheveux blonds (de l'eau froide bien sûr !).

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris.. ? Je suis mal barrée si je fais ce genre de rêves…érotiques…à chaque fois que je dors avec lui…Il va se douter de quelque chose ! Quelle guigne… ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Natsu était allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête avec un sourire « banane » collé sur le visage.

« Lucy a rêvé de moi… ! C'est sûrement bon signe ! » se dit-il.

Soudain, le parfum du gel douche de la jeune femme parvint à son nez, le mage inspira cette odeur et ferma les yeux. En réalité, Natsu n'avait pas vraiment dormi cette nuit, en effet, il avait longuement observé sa meilleure amie dormir et l'avait trouvé magnifique. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à rêver, il avait senti que la mage resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille, elle avait soupiré puis avait callé sa tête sur son torse, en souriant. Ce sourire…Natsu voulait le voir tous les jours sur le visage de Lucy, il la rendait si belle qu'il ne s'en lassait pas….

Le jeune homme laissait ses pensées divaguer lorsque la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue de sa tenue bleue et jaune, avec sa mini-jupe bleue nuit, ses bas et ses bottines marrons. Lucy lui sourit et le jeune homme se leva pour aller se doucher.

-« Natsu ! » l'interpella Lucy.

-« Oui ? »

-« N'oublies pas tes vêtements cette fois ! » Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-« Ah oui ! Merci Luce ! » rigola Natsu.

Le jeune mage de feu se doucha rapidement et sorti de la salle de bain torse nu en ébouriffant ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette. La mage stellaire sentit ses jambes devenir coton, son cœur s'accélérer et des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues quand elle vit son meilleur ami…au top de sa sexiness attitude !

-« Euh…on rejoint les autres ? » lui demanda Lucy.

-«Aye ! » répondit le fils d'Ignir.

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent pour retrouver leurs amis, déjà attablés pour le petit-déjeuner.

-« Ohayo Mina ! » lança joyeusement Lucy !

Les autres membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail répondirent à la jeune femme avec le sourire. Soudain…Une certaine mage en armure sauta sur Natsu :

-« J'espère que tu n'as pas profité de cette nuit pour tripoter Lucy, Natsu ! » hurla-t-elle.

Le visage de Natsu se décomposa mais il prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre.

-« Nan nan Erza ! Je l'ai laissé dormir t'inquiètes pas ! » dit-il en agitant les mains devant lui.

-« Alors l'allumette ? T'as rien tenté du tout ? Pff….amateur ! ». Vous l'aurez compris, un certain mage de glace était arrivé dans la salle et provoquait son meilleur ami avec grand plaisir.

-« Me cherche pas l'exhibitionniste ! » grogna Natsu.

Cependant, Grey fut surpris que le mage de feu ne réponde pas plus vivement, il l'attrapa donc par l'épaule et ils s'éloignèrent du groupe.

-« Dis-moi Natsu, ça va ? » s'inquiéta légèrement le disciple de Oul.

-« Nan ! » ragea le jeune homme. « Je suis trop nul avec elle ! Je suis le fils d'un dragon et j'arrive même pas à avouer à Lucy qu'elle représente plus qu'une meilleure amie pour moi ! »

Si tôt ces paroles prononcées, le mage de feu se mit une belle claque mentale, « CRETIIIIN » lui hurla sa conscience.

-« QUOI ? T'es amoureux de Lucy….Toi ? Toi, tu sais ce que c'est que l'amour ? » l'interrogea Grey, quelque peu choqué par la nouvelle plutôt….inattendu.

-« Amoureux, j'sais pas, mais j'aime bien rester avec elle, sentir son parfum, regarder comment elle est habiller etc… » Dit Natsu.

-« Ouais, bah c'est ce que je dis triple crétin ! T'es amoureux d'elle ! » Dit Grey en le secouant par les épaules. « Et faut lui dire ! Elle attendra pas trente ans encore ! »

-« Mais je sais pas comment faire ! J'y connais rien moi ! » s'énerva Natsu.

Grey s'alluma une clope et dit tranquillement :

-« Ca viendra tout seul mon vieux, mais tarde pas… »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que les garçons rejoignirent les autres pour manger. Cependant, durant la discussion de Natsu et Grey, Lucy s'était, elle aussi, faite cuisiner par les filles de la guilde : Lisanna, Levy, Erza, même Jubia ! Enfin…Cette dernière voulait juste s'assurer que Lucy n'était pas intéressée par son « Grey-samaaaaa » ! Mais surtout, la plus grande entremetteuse de tous les temps : Mirajane Strauss ! Lucy la trouvait effrayante, en effet, Mira sautait partout en hurlant qu'un nouveau couple allait se former dans la guilde !

-« Mira ! Calme-toi ! Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera jamais rien, Natsu est juste mon meilleur ami ! » cria Lucy après la blanche.

-« Lucy ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de nous prendre pour des gourdes ? » Lui demanda « gentiment » Erza en savourant son fraisier.

-«Mais nan...J'aime bien être avec lui, c'est tout…je crois… » murmura la mage stellaire.

-« Lucy.. » commenca doucement Mirajane, « Tu sais, il est possible que ça ne soit que de l'amitié, mais quand tu ressens le besoin permanant d'être avec quelqu'un, que tu ne peux plus faire sans cette personne, et que son odeur et son visage hantent tes pensées, alors il faut que tu commences à te demander si tu n'as pas franchi la barrière.. » continua la blanche avec un sourire.

-« Tu parles en connaissance de causes Mira ? » demanda Lucy.

-« C'est fort possible » Lui répondit-elle.

-« Je…Je vais réfléchir… » Dit Lucy.

-« Mais ne tarde pas trop ! » intervint Levy.

-« Attention, les garçons arrivent ! » leur murmura Lisanna.

Leur discussion se termina avec une étreinte entre Mirajane et Lucy, cette dernière remercia d'ailleurs la blanche pour ses conseils :

-« Merci Mira, vraiment ! »

-« Avec plaisir ! Pour rien au Monde je ne raterai une occasion de mettre deux jeunes gens amoureux ensemble ! » Dit Mirajane en lui faisant un clin d'œil !

Après cela, tous les membres de la guilde se mirent à table. Naturellement, Natsu se mit à côté de Lucy qui se mit à rougir. Les discussions autour de la (très) grande table étaient (très) animées et les rires s'élevaient à travers la taverne.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé le Maître prit la parole :

-« Les enfants, faites des groupes et aller visiter la ville ! Le couvre-feu est à minuit et le premier jour du tournoi commence demain ! Bonne journéé à tous ! »

Lisanna partit avec Fried et Bixslow, Elfman avec Evergreen, Mirajane partit avec….Luxus, Levy avec Gajeel et Lily, Jubia s'accrocha désespérément aux jambes de « Grey-samaaaa », Jellal rejoignit Erza dans sa chambre pour discuter des actions de Crime Sorcerer et enfin…Natsu et Lucy décidèrent de partir visiter la ville ensemble avec Happy !

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Alors, des avis ? :D A bientôt ! **


End file.
